


i can't believe you don't know what yaoi means!

by muchachos



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Family Reunions, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Newt is a Dork, Yaoi, minho likes to party, tw fan Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchachos/pseuds/muchachos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas likes stuffing his face with food and sitting in front of the buffet table that's all you need to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can't believe you don't know what yaoi means!

Newt can't believe he'd let Minho drag him to this family reunion he isn't even supposed to be at.  
The bastard thought he might get left out because he wasn't _'that close'_ to his relatives but where was he now? Fucking partying and dancing and getting wasted, leaving Newt all alone seated at their table.

Minho might've forgotten about him by now so why not just leave the bastard alone?

 

 

Yeah, Newt's about to leave but not before taking something from the buffet table, of course. He was invited to this party afterall.

 

 

After roaming around the place, he finally found where the buffet tables were and sure enough, there was a brunet taking as much food he can get to himself, attempting to bring it to his table. Some of the cupcakes the brunet was holding started to fall out of his grasp as he cussed repeatedly, _fuckfuckfuck_.

 

 

Newt decided to help the weird boy get the delicacies to his table because why the hell not?

"Hey, need some help?" Newt called out.

 

"O-oh. Yeah, yeah. That'd be nice, thanks." The brunet blushed as he let Newt help him carry some of the food he was holding.

 

 

Newt had let the brunet lead the way towards his table and thanked Newt with his best smile, asking him to sit with him and identifying himself as Thomas.

 

"No problem, yeah, you look like a Thomas." He said, stupidly. Mentally face slapping himself for it.

 

Thomas started chuckling and reassuring Newt that it was alright and telling him that he was red as a tomato.

 

"Shut up, Tommy. I'm Newt." Newt held a hand out for Thomas to shake, which Thomas gladly took.

 

"You look like a Newt!" Thomas teased, laughing at how funny he was being when it wasn't all that funny at all but Newt laughed along anyway.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Newt and Thomas were now seated at this table right in front of the buffet table ( _so I could easily reach the chocolate fountain!_ , Thomas had reasoned) and Thomas was talking about how weird it must've looked like when he was carrying a huge amount of food in his hands, and that his relatives usually didn't talk to him that much because he was too awkward to talk to and-

 

"-so I thought, hey! no one's paying attention to this particular buffet table, I thought I probably should so here I am. Thank God you found me, though, or else everyone would get mad about me making a mess. I would've dropped everything!" He laughed at his own stupidity and Newt started giggling like crazy because this person in front of him had such bizarre ways on how to kill boredom and all that shit.

 

"Okay, okay. So how about you? How'd you end up here? Pretty sure you aren't a Greenbaum. Right?" Thomas asked curiously.

 

"You know Minho?" Thomas nodded, eating another french macaroon as he listened attentively.

 

"He invited me in fear of getting left out. Said he didn't want to spend time with his family because it probably wouldn't be fun." Newt rolled his eyes.

 

"Well, where is he?"

 

"I don't know. Probably getting wasted with other wasted people. I bet he forgot he even brought me here." Newt huffed.

 _I hATE YOU MINHO,_ he thought. _But also, thanks. I made a new friend, can you believe it?_  

He took a mental note not to go with Minho to any party ever again.

 

"Oh man. You should've known better, Minho could crash a starnger's party, make new friends and still get drunk out of his mind, then he'd get his friends to drive him home, at least that's what he'd tell us. Party animal, that one." He shook his head, smiling.

 

"Too real!" Newt exclaimed, "I don't mind, though. At least I got to stuff my face with fancy food like you're doing right now."

 

"I mean, you did learn from _the best._ Now you know the best way to kill boredom, huh?" He laughed.

 

* * *

 

 

Soon enough, the two were starting to get to know each other, asking each other stupid questions like _What's your favorite color?_ and _Are you a dog person or a cat person?_

 

"Hmm, what do you do when you have some time off? You know, like, from uni?" Thomas asked, determined to find a way to ask this blond in front of him out.

 

"Not much. Life's pretty boring. Sometimes Minho would get us into a nightclub, but you know. I don't really drink much, and not even a good dancer, so it's not as fun." Newt sighed, but not a second later, turned to Thomas with wide eyes. "Oh god, you'd think i'm fucking weird for this but aside from reading books, drinking coffee and being boring, I like tv shows a lot and I ship a lot of gay ships."

 

Thomas was now fucking entertained because this would be fun.

 

"Oh really? What do you mean?" Thomas raised an eyebrow.

 

"You know, like, you told me you watched anime sometimes and you ship characters, and I do too! It's like that yaoi thing you guys have." Newt shrugged but Thomas only looked like a confused puppy who had no idea what Newt was talking about and he was so shocked because how could someone who loved anime not know about yaoi?

 

"Don't tell me you don't know what that is, Tommy."

 

"Okay, I won't tell you, Newt."

 

Newt rolled his eyes at Thomas and started talking about yaoi and his otp's and when Thomas started getting it, he said he shipped Stalia while Newt shipped Stydia. I mean, you know, aside from Sterek.

 

"I can't believe you're going against my ship, Tommy! I'll make you pay for this." He said, playfully glaring at Thomas.

 

Thomas shot back a smirk that _almost_ made Newt blush, again, for the umpteenth time tonight. "Can I pay for it by taking you on a date tomorrow?"

 

And-fuck-Newt couldn't believe Thomas. What a fucking idiot. He thinks he's so smooth. And this idiot wouldn't stop teasing him by wiggling his e- oh my god.

 

"Bloody hell, Tommy. If it makes you stop wiggling your eyebrows at me, then fine." Newt said, crossing his arms, trying to hold back a smile but fucking failing miserably.

 

Thomas yelled out a shout of victory, pumping his arms up and down, then kissing Newt's cheek for a split second, which made Newt turn _so_ red anyway.

 

Then, as if on queue, Thomas' sister, Teresa, went up to their table, looking back and forth at Newt and her brother, raising an eyebrow. "Ooh, this your secret boyfriend, Tom?" She said suggestively. It was Thomas' turn to turn red as he elbowed his sister. "Shut up, what do you want, Teresa?"

 

"Mom says we're leaving." She sighed. Thomas turned to Newt, smiling apologetically. "I'll meet you in the car, Tom." Teresa said, before turning back.

 

"Guess, I'll have to get your number then? So we could plan the date." Thomas smiled wider than humanly possible, it would've ripped his face off.

 

The pair exchanged numbers and then hugged for a while, Then Thomas was off. And after sending Minho a text that he's leaving and not bothering to wait for a reply, so did Newt.

 

* * *

 

 

Newt was sitting on his porch with Minho the following day.

They hadn't stopped texting since Thomas got Newt's number and Newt was fucking smiling at his phone screen because Thomas just sent him a cheesy pick-up line and because he'd be seeing Thomas again later for dinner. He hadn't told Minho yet and wow, Minho was now looking at him weirdly because he looked so cheery and bright today even after Minho had left him all alone in that awkward family reunion last night.

 

"Who are ya texting, dude?" He asked as he bumped Newt with his shoulder.

And when Newt didn't answer, he decided to take the phone away from him and see for himself, which he did so easily because Newt was so distracted and so busy daydreaming and- holy shit.

"Newt! You? And Thomas? A date? Oh my God. This is fucking gold why aren't you getting ready? And how the fuck- I mean, what the hell?"

 

"The idiot was stuffing his face with food! Just wanted to do it too. Then he asked me out, somehow, in the middle of a heated discussion about Teen Wolf. I don't even know how it happened. It's no big deal, Min." He shrugged.

 

Minho looked at him like he was crazy and tried to question Newt once more, asking him to talk about it in full detail but he was back to daydreaming about Tommy and texting the idiot again. He can't believe Minho forgetting about him could actually bring him good luck because in a matter of hours he'd be on a date with the boy who shipped Stalia and liked to stuff his face with food.


End file.
